Khaldyr Network
The Khaldyr Network History: The Khaldyr are a synthetic race created by the Ninhurson, an insectoid race coming from Ninurta, as the apex hunters on the arid world. The Ninhurson achieved space-flight by 1035 and later held a sizable empire, with numerous other sentient subjects who were seperated by tribes. Although they had a sizable work force in the form of slave labor, the subjects later rebelled against the Ninhurson and despite their superior biology, successfully crippled their hold on their worlds. The Ninhurson were also dealing with a genetic degradation within 45% of the population, decreasing ferility by tenfold. With soldiers and laborers in short supply, the Ninhurson believed creating a synthetic worker force could replace slave labor. Several decades after the Ninhurson Slave Wars of 1420, they created the first Khaldyr by 1564. Khaldyr means "One who serves eternally" in Ashagar, the Ninhurson language. Unlike the Ninhurson, the Khaldyr were humanoid, similar to most of the slave races. With Khaldyr help, they recovered quickly and sucessfully dominated the subject races in the Second Slave War of 1709. After reconquering the slave races, the Ninhurson continuously upgraded the Khaldyr with self-optimization, networking, and increased intelligence with improved memory banks. However by 1770, the Khaldyr achieved sentience, with a population of 6,500,000,000, three times greater than the creator population.. In the event known as the Awakening, the Ninhurson tried to deactivate the Khaldyr, but their self-preservation took hold and started a massive war. This war ended with billions of Ninhurson dead and them leaving their homeworld in broken ships. The Ninhurson were eventually found missing, but believed to become extinct in 1914. In the years that followed, they eventually absorbed the rest of the Ninhurson Empire, allowing the primitive population to recover and live in peace, and allowing the Khaldyr to become caretakers. In the 1136+ years of Khaldyr history, they have made great strides in scientific and engineering development, thanks to their FTL communication, increased processing power, and their lack of the need to sleep, gain sustenance, etc. Although extremely neutral, they're willing to send some Khaldyr units to understand organic behavior, as well as openly cooperate with the former slave races on their worlds. With their freedom in hand, they hope to create greater strides in their improvement and progress in the underworkings of the universe and organics. Modern Events: * August 2703: Ninurta: Ninurta is an arid world and the homeworld of the Khaldyr and the Ninhurson, the creators. As it has less water than Earth, the Ninhurson evolved to hold water sacs and to develop symbiotic relationships with water-bearing plants. The Ninhurson were omnivores and could use hunter instincts to locate prey or a plant to eat. This made them extremely intelligent of their surroundings and developed a semi-hive mind to increase survival, which reflected in the Khaldyr. The world is relatively peaceful at this time, as some species developed close bonds with each other in order to survive. This eventually influenced the Khaldyr to undertake programs on animal life to find more about these behaviors. Also, the world is extremely rich in resources useful to the Khaldyr. Lastly, the Khaldyr reside in massive fortress hubs, similar to cities, with fully equipped Ground-Orbit defensive systems, extremely powerful energy shields, and a massive reactor to power the cities, although most of them live in space stations and shipyards. 65% of the Khaldyr live in space while the rest live in cities, research stations, or outposts. Government: There is no government in the Khaldyr Network, as every unit is connected to the FTL network, making decisions on important matters extremely quickly, and resolving arguments very efficiently. Economy: The economy of the Khaldyr is Post-Scarcity, as they are an organic-synthetic race, requiring no sleep, food, water, space, or other needs. The only thing they require is energy, time, and resources like metals, conductors, parts, etc. Systems/Notable Locations: The Khaldyr Network is comprised of 15 systems, 5 of which were part of the Ninhurson Empire, but the Khaldyr are able to colonize uninhabitable worlds. The Khaldyr usually take one Class-M planet as a base of operations for their home system, usually using the planet for organic research and harvesting of resources. However, most materials for their constructs comes from asteroids or gas giants, among space stations to be processed. Energy elevators are used from the hubs/cities for ground-orbit transport of materials and units. Most worlds in the Khaldyr Network have an orbital defense system consisting of platforms, space stations, and arrays that can ward off or destroy an entire fleet if anyone tries to invade the Khaldyr Network. # Ninurta - Anzu System # New Ninhurson - Kesh'balon System # Hostogon - Khelion System # Anshukash - Tigrion Nebula / "Badlands" # Sur'nost - Sur'nost System # Ashan'o - Ashan'o System # Ikzabir - Ikzabir System # Horas - Hur'shon System # Nimrod - Nimrod System # New Hostogon - Norvan System # Gokhan - Gokhan Magnetar # Assur - Assur'on System 65% # Ceybalk - Ceybalk System 38% # Hol'shon - Hol'shon Pulsar 17% # Ketir'ban - Ketir'ban Magnetar 12% Notable Locations: # The Message - Sur'nost System # Station Omega - Galactic Core # Minvurson Gamma Quadrant Research Outpost - Minvurson Cluster # Gokhan Magnetic/Radiation Station - Gokhan Magnetar Worlds Considered for Colonization: # Caldiri - Car'iksa System # Y'nosh - Y-nosh System # Aenara - Aenara System # Dur'shor - Dur'shor System # New Sur'nost - Al'kidar System # Ikaron - Ikaron Pulsar # Alderon - Alderon System # Balc'ir - Balcjin Nebula # Aeron - Aeron System # Kest'oron - Kest'oron Nebula # Valkish - Valkir System # Staa'ron - Staa'ron System # Minbar - Minbar System # Minvurson - Minvurson Cluster Sentient Races: The Khaldyr Network is home to several primitive sentient races, all within the Medieval age or Industrial age, depending on the damage done before. After the Slave Wars, all high tech weaponry that they had was either unusuable or was in possession of different warring factions until they were lost to time. Although the Khaldyr made sure to not to interfere in the affairs of organics, they sometimes meddle in their conflicts, albeit indirectly. Overall, the Khaldyr and these sentient races are mostly symbiotic, as these races consider the Khaldyr as saviors from their masters. The Khaldyr make sure that these races do not harm their hardware or destroy themselves in nuclear or total war, so that they can be guided into spaceflight and join each other in a Federation. The Khaldyr also protect other sentient races not part of the Ninhurson Empire, in order to research their technological progress and physiology. However, they take greater caution to these races as any contact would be catastrophic. * Urdanians - Urdonia - Kesh'balon System Alpha * Hostonians - Ceybalk Prime - Khelion System Alpha * Kesh'onu - Calatria - Khelion System Alpha * D'derion - Ur'danna - Tigrion Nebula Alpha * Hur'in - Horas - Hur'shon System Gamma * Dur'gaim - Dur'gon/Nimrod - Nimrod System Gamma Contacts WIP: These are the civilizations that the Khaldyr has made contact with: Alpha Quadrant: * Nividian Dominion Defunct * Irisian Collective Defunct * Vespirian Sovereignty Defunct * The Techno Conglomerate * Terran Colonial Union * State of Epsilon * Eldari Sovereignty * Vandrag State * Erenoktian Federation * The United Kingdom of Kasterborous * Lantea Atlantus * Feroxi (Rycerz) Gamma Quadrant: * Dur'gaim * "Unknown" * "Unknown" * "Unknown" * "Unknown Delta Quadrant: * Foxeba Bluespace: * Ninhurson Empire * "Unknown" Military: The military of the Khaldyr is split into 3 Corps: * Space Armory * Ground Armory * Engineering Armory The Space Armory is the entirety of the Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft. The Ground Armory is all of the Khaldyr units in combat duty. The Engineering Armory is responsible for creating and adding new technologies to the Ground and Space Armories. Space Armory: The Space Armory consists of numerous Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft, with an open focus on scientific and engineering development. As a result, their sensors and shields are extremely advanced, with highly accurate equipment for organic study, archaeology, and recovering of old technology. However, their ships are considered to be extremely deadly, with the Khaldyr focusing on ambush and sabotage, their ships can do seriously damage with flanking maneuvers and surgical attacks. Most of their fleet is for domestic protection, though some fleets are used for infiltration, scientific research, etc. As their awareness and technology improve, additional capabilities of the Khaldyr may be realized. Most Khaldyr ships are equipped with Proton Energy Beam Arrays and Cannons, Matter-Antimatter Torpedoes, Laser Point-Defense turrets, and energy shielding (Power in the gigatons-teratons) to defend itself against energy/kinetic weapons. Depending on the ship, some ships may have extremely strong armor to defend themselves against kinetic missiles, though this slows them down, immensely. Their propulsion system is marked by Antimatter Engines and a QWD system that can travel them through the furthest points of the galaxy. Specialized units may be formed as research goes on. As they are now organic-synthetic, their cooling systems are more powerful than most organics, though they usually have numerous heat sinks aboard their ship for cloaking or other purposes, as heat can ruin circuitry and other important parts. The ships can also vent radiation to cool itself down, though it cannot do it while using cloak. All Khaldyr ships are also modular, making retrofits and refits extremely easy. As they are modular, the Khaldyr can easily rotate its primary sections, making tactics more unique and unpredictable. Their torpedoes can also burrow into the ships armor or use a QWD generator to teleport themselves inside the ship, to deal more damage from the inside. The Khaldyr also have 6 legs on each ship, in order to easily latch on to ships and use their hyperbeams to easily destroy targets. With the zero-tap reactor providing virtually unlimited energy from vacuum energy, the power of these ships are immense, with the limits only in their hardware. Khaldyr ships also possess shield drones, which they can use to enhance defensive power as well. They can connect and overlap in numerous ways, giving them a distinct advantage. Their armor consists of organic-synthetic nanocells, capable of regenerating at a massive scale and remembering damage, adapting to the situation. The cells can live in space due to the nanomachine, as they provide energy without oxygen. The cells are also capable of making new ships entirely, with a single seed. Unlike organic ships, their ships do not have a bridge, and most of the command functions are set aboard numerous terminals. These ships still have units to do specialized repairs or for operating specific functions aboard the ship. Otherwise, it is unneeded for units to make command functions, as the ships have Khaldyr programs installed. Fleets: Space Fleets: Role - of Operations - Status * 1st Domestic Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta - Active * 2nd Domestic Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson/Ninurta - Active * 3rd Domestic Fleet - Forces - Ninhurson - Active * 1st Infiltration Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta/Hostogon - Active * 2nd Infiltration Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active * 3rd Infiltration Fleet - Forces - Anshukash/Ninurta - Active * 1st Research Flotilla - Fleet - Anshukash/Hostogon - Active * 2nd Research Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active * 1st Recovery Flotilla - Fleet - Hostogon/Anshukash - Active * 2nd Recovery Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active * 1st Exploration Flotilla - Fleet - Ikzabir/Nimrod - Active * 1st Strike Flotilla - Fleet - Horas/Ikzabir - Active Aircraft: Status * 1st Walker Corp - Active * 2nd Walker Corp - Active * 3rd Walker Corp - Active * 1st Isopod Corp - Active * 2nd Isopod Corp - Active * 1st Combat Supply Ship Corp - Active Classes: * Khaldyr Fortress Ship 15% * Khaldyr Capital Ship (Wasp II CS-Class): * Khaldyr Dreadnought (Hornet V-Class): * Khaldyr Battleship (Wasp VIII B-Class): * Khaldyr Missile Cruiser (Bee IX-Class): * Khaldyr Dreadnought Cruiser (Hornet I DC-Class): * Khaldyr Heavy Cruiser (Rhinoceros Beetle I-Class): * Khaldyr Escort Carrier (Xi'donal Class): * Khaldyr Corvette (Cicada I-Class): * Khaldyr Science Frigate (Scarab Beetle I-Class): * Khaldyr Strike Frigate (Locust X-Class): * Khaldyr Mandible Fighter (Ant X-Class): * Khaldyr Isopod Dropship: * Khaldyr Arachnid Walker Frigate: * Khaldyr Dragonfly Support Flyer: Ground Armory: The Ground Armory consists of billions of units, optimized for combat, exploration, and engineering tasks. Although the Khaldyr do not require any training to engage in combat, programs installed into Ground Armory platforms are specialized for operations, to maximize efficiency. However, all Khaldyr units are capable of combat, the Ground Armory is the first mobile defense of the Khaldyr. Most units are equipped with basic weaponry installed into each unit and a gun specialized for their installed programs. All Ground Armory units are equipped with cloaking devices, making them dangerous targets, and since they are synthetic, they are built for ambush and sabotage. Armor consists of a nanocells, making each unit extremely light, but very durable, enough for them to survive an orbital drop. However, new developments will consistently improve the Khaldyr. With the nanocells, they are capable of remembering damage and massive regeneration. Also, the Khaldyr platforms can vaporize themselves if they're captured or destroyed. The Khaldyr are also capable of flying and hovering, making tactics more unique and unpredictable. With The Message, the Khaldyr are capable of organic tasks through neural connections, like individuality and diversity, allowing different units to encompass a wide range of knowledge and learning. Their entire bodies can learn, adapt, and grow and this allows them to do incredible feats of technology and power. Classes: * Khaldyr Soldier (Basic Combat Unit) * Khaldyr Hunter (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Unit) * Khaldyr Combat Engineer (Drone/Turret Creation Unit) * Khaldyr Explosives Expert (Anti-Armor Unit) * Khaldyr Logistics Supplier (Grenades/Clip Carrier Unit) * Khaldyr Science Hopper (Recon/Scanner Unit) * Khaldyr Juggernaut (All-around Juggernaut Unit) Engineering Armory: Weaponry: The Khaldyr possess advanced proton weaponry, matter-antimatter technology, and energy shielding on both their ships and units. The protons are immensely focused via electromagnetic fields and fired in a blue beam. These beams are dangerously deadly, with a single beam being able to destroy an unshielded mech or vaporize an organic target at the minimum setting. Their energy weapons also carry heat-sinks that can create mini-fission reactions to create protons from the heated air or energy from the clips themselves, essentially giving them an infinite ammo rate. These energy beams, when scaled, are found to be at the terawatts, depending on the concentration of the particles while charging and the acceleration of the beam. The Khaldyr's current average shield specs are currently in 990,000 Terawatts of power. Their matter-antimatter torpedoes are extremely powerful, with the power in the high gigatons or in the teratons, depending on the size and yield of the material inside the casing. Inside the casing there is antimatter suspended. The antimatter reacts violently towards any matter breached by the casing, creating an explosion much more powerful than a nuke at hand. Also, the Khaldyr possesses plasma beams and cannons as point-defense systems against missiles or fighters. Plus, the Khaldyr attain new proton slicing beam arrays, allowing the Khaldyr to cut ships apart or to increase efficiency in resource-extraction. As an added bonus, their ships and units can all cloak using a cloaking device, as they have an extremely efficient zero-tap reactor as an energy source. They also have attached weapons as well. These attached weapons come in the form of proton pulse emitters, being both a melee and ranged weapon, and a gigantic annihilation beam emitter in the chest that is powered by the reactor itself. Technology:Category:Empires The Khaldyr have mostly done independent research for the past 1000 years, fielding new discoveries from previous Ninhurson technology or from research. Due to their synthetic nature, research on the Khaldyr usually takes minutes through months, depending on the scale of the technology. They are also extremely fast in adapting technology to their own design, considering all options and perspectives before testing. They have completely mastered synthetic technology and can create an independent AI with complete sentience. They also have mastered particle physics, biotechnology, nanotechnology, warp mechanics, nuclear fusion, wormhole creation and manipulation, antimatter manipulation, singularity technology, manufacturing at extremely small sizes and more forthcoming. The Khaldyr have recently salvaged Ninhurson and Nividian/Irisian technology. They have also gained Eldari, Feroxi, Vespirian, and Lantean technology from numerous places across the galaxy. With metastable AI quantum coding, the Khaldyr can create more programs than ever before, increasing their intelligence with each passing day. The Khaldyr are currently researching their own independent slipstream system, which uses their fusion reactor to create a stable wormhole that can be used without coordinates. They have also created a fully functional cell with integrated synthetic nanomachines synthesized into an organic stem cell.Category:SAP2Category:WIPCategory:Empire The Khaldyr also are researching virtual particle manipulation. Lastly, they have done research on making stable quark-gluon plasma and higgs bosons. Current Research: * Nividian Technology ??: (Neo-Halcyon Missiles, Heat sinks, Bluespace Technology) * Ninhurson Technology ??: (Improved Nanocells, Hyper-Organic Hulls, Bluespace Technology, Phasing Technology, Singularity Superweapon) * Eldari Technology 2/2: * Feroxi Technology 3/5: * Vespirian Technology 3/7: * Gamma Quadrant Technology 3/10: * Hybrid Technology Research ??: * Quark-Gluon/Higgs Boson Physics ?? * Quantum Physics ?? * Zero-Tap Reactor Efficiency ?? * Weapons Enhancements ?? * Shield Enhancements ?? * Antimatter Engines 8/8: * Subspace Research/Tetryon Manipulation ?? * Proton Slicing Beams 8/8: * Tachyon Research 8/8: Technological Basis: Other:Category:Khaldyr Network http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Message